A completely new side of James
by tessacarstairsgray
Summary: For Marcela (jemherondale) Jily secret santa 2013. She had never been near enough to actually see the difference, but the longer she looked into them now, the more details she could make out and it felt like getting to know a completely new side of James.


**A/N: I wrote this for Jily secret santa 2013, for Marcela aka jemherondale on tumblr. I'm sorry that it's so short but I didn't have the time I wanted, but I hope you like it anyway :)**

It was the first Quidditch match of the new season against Ravenclaw. Lily was in the stands with the other Gryffindors, including Remus, Marlene, Mary and also Sirius, who wasn't allowed to play due to a particulary nasty fight with his cousine Bellatrix. The game started about an hour ago and James scored almost all the points for Gryffindor, not that Lily was counting. She watched him more than all the other players, but when Sirius gave her a knowing look, she just asked "What?"

"Oh come on! You know what."

Lily's face grew red as she thought about the conversation she had with Sirius not a week ago. _"Everyone can see that you fancy him! Just give him a try, he's a good bloke!" "I know he is; Sirius, otherwise I wouldn't be friends with him since sixth year. I just don't like him that way!" "Keep telling that to yourself, but don't let him, and yourself, wait too much longer...You never know what can happen"_ But Lily hadn't changed her mind, she didn't fancy James Potter. They got a lot closer since the beginning of sixth year and now he was one of her closest friends, together with the other Marauders. She didn't fancy him.

As she told Sirius that he just sighed and watched the game again. Lily did the same and her eyes found James almost immediately. He was about to score yet another goal for the already leading Gryffindors when a bludger hit him in the shoulder from behind. The Quaffle slipped out of his hand as he registered the pain. Lily was wide-eyed and shocked. "By Merlin's Beard someone has to demand a timeout! They have to check if he is alright!" "Only the Captain can demand a timeout and since James is the captain that won't happen. He remained playing with worse injuries though, so I wouldn't worry too much about him." Remus said from her left. "Still, what if something's broken?" "Madame Pomfrey can heal him. She's done it a million times before." Remus' reassurances still weren't enough for her to calm down. The game ended ten minutes later when the Gryffindor seaker finally caught the snitch, just after the Ravenclaws managed two goals. Gryffindor won and Lily went down to the pitch with everyone else. She eventually managed to get through the crowds and stood in front of James. "Hey Lils, good game, eh?" He grinned, but winced when someone bumped into his shoulder. "Are you alright? Your shoulder must hurt. You should go to Madame Pomfrey immediately! Who knows how bad the injury is..." "It's nothing really. I had a lot worse injuries and I'm still alive as you can see. No need to worry, though it's nice that you do." He grinned. "Oh, shut it." But she grinned as well.

After that, she had her first doubts about her statement not to fancy James. But the more she thought about it, the more she convinced herself that it just wasn't possible. It was James, after all. One of her clostest friends. She wouldn't ruin that by starting a relationship that she wasn't sure would work out at all.

* * *

A good month passed by after this incident. One night Remus and Lily were doing patrols. Normally she would patrol with James but he had some things to talk about with Sirius since their last fight was worse than the normal, brotherly fights they have from time to time. She didn't know what it was about, but she was glad they talked about it.

She yawned. "Merlin, thank god we just have to check the dungeons now, I'm so tired"

"Yes, me too. I just hope Sirius and James' fight is over by now." Remus said as they were walking down the stairs to the dungeons.

"You know what they are like. They can't be mad at one another for long. They love each other too much."

"That's true and they would just bug Pete and me because they are bored and want to do something and since we aren't just as good a company as James and Sirius are for the other one they would forget they even fight by tomorrow morning." He grinned at the thought.

They walked the corridor toward the Hufflepuff common room and the kitchen when they heard a noise from further ahead. They held their wands ready in an instant and went on quietly. As they rounded the next corner they saw what the noise was. James lied on the ground his wand a few metres away from him and around him three Slytherins, Bellatrix Black as well as Rosier and Mulciber. Mulciber looked like he had been stunned not such a long time ago and Bellatrix had a gash running over her cheek. But James looked far worse. It seemed like he had to endure several nasty curses and also like he was thrown against the wall repeatedly. Rosier was about to hex him again when Remus and Lily both yelled "Expelliarmus!". Three wands were flying toward them and their owners spun around. James merely moved his head to the side and this seemed to hurt already.

"Well look who we got there. Lupin and Evans, want to join the party?" Bellatrix snarled.

"Are you sure you even want us in? You know, that would make an even number, so you had no advantage at all. It seems like you're afraid of a fair fight" Lily replied heatedly.

"Dirty mudblood, don't talk to me like that! You have no right to-"

"Stop it Bella, I think it's enough for one night." Rosier interrupted.

Bellatrix glared at him, but didn't argue. As soon as they had their wands back and after a few more nasty insults they were gone.

"James! Are you alright?"

"What are you even doing down here mate? I thought you wanted to talk to Sirius?" Remus asked.

"We talked. Then we got hungry. I just wanted to get something from the kitchen when I met those three."

"What were you thinking?! You have an invisibility cloak, why don't you use it?" Lily asked while checking his wounds.

"I knew you two patrolled. Thought I didn't need it." he replied sheepishly.

Lily sighed. "We have to get you to Pomfrey."

She looked from a middle-sized cut on his cheek up into his eyes and found herself unable to look away. She realized that his eyes weren't just a light brown like she had always thought, but hazel. She never had been near enough to actually see the difference, but the longer she looked into them now, the more details she could make out and it felt like getting to know a completely new side of James, even though it were just his eyes.

When he whispered an "Alright", probably because he was just too exhausted to protest, she shook herself out of it and asked Remus "Do you want to levitate him?"

* * *

As she walked behind them to the Hospital Wing all she could think was "Oh Merlin, what have I gotten myself into, to fancy James Potter."


End file.
